Otra historia
by Ashery Tsubasa
Summary: Una versión alternativa de los sucesos de "The hand that Rocks the Mabel". Dipeon


Tendría que haber publicado esto antes, pero no pude por problemas con mi antigua cuenta (esta es otra) y decidí esperar hasta San Valentin. Pero esto no estaba planeado para publicarlo hoy así que no tiene nada que ver con el día. En realidad esta inspirado en una imagen que subí en mi tumblr de Dipper disfrazado como Mabel para romper con Gideon en el capitulo "The Hand that Rock The Mabel" (link en mi perfil)

* * *

Dipper se preguntaba como habia acabado en aquella situación.

Como había acabado con una peluca castaña larga y una diadema azul oscuro.

Como había acabado vestido con un suéter azul claro con una estrella amarilla, una falda azul oscura (a juego con la diadema), unas medias blancas y zapatos negros.

En definitiva, como había acabado disfrazado de su hermana.

Eran preguntas retoricas, claro. Dipper sabia que era para romper con Gideon en nombre de su hermana.

* * *

Lo malo no era romper con Gideon, claro que no. El problema era tener que disfrazarse como su hermana. Cuando Mabel le había dicho que tenia que disfrazarse de ella, se había negado rotundamente, pero Mabel insistió en que lo hiciera porque le parecía mal no romper con el albino en persona pero, a la vez, no tenia el valor para hacerlo. Y que, además, nadie iba a enterarse nunca de nada de aquello.

Al final Dipper había aceptado a regañadiententes. Claro que Mabel le había jurado nunca decírselo a nadie (mucho menos a el tío Stan o a Wendy) y hacer sus tareas del la cabaña por un mes.

* * *

Así que aquí estaba. Asomandosé con precaución en la entrada del restaurante "The Club" para ver si habia alguien conocido...bueno, alguien que le pudiera reconocer.

Al comprobar que no había nadie, Dipper se adentro en el restaurante en busca de Gideon. Mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar notar la majestuosidad de aquel restaurante. No era de extrañar siendo uno de los mejores de Gravity Falls. Durante unos instantes Dipper sintió evadía de su hermana por haber sido invitada a un lugar como ese.

Al final Dipper encontró a Gideon en un reservado al fondo del restaurante el cual, como Dipper notó rápidamente, era el mejor sitio de aquel restaurante.

Dipper se planto delante de la mesa, algo vacilante.

-Hola, Mabel, querida

Dipper se estremeció un poco ante el tono del albino pero al menos eso significaba que no lo había reconocido, lo que era algo bueno

-Hola...-Dipper carraspeo, intentando imitar la voz mas dulce de su hermana- Hola, Gideon. Tengo que decirte algo-dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por detrás de la cabeza, nervioso. La verdad es que se sentía un poco mal de cortar con Gideon en nombre de Mabe,l ya que se notaba a leguas que el chico estaba totalmente enamorado de su hermana.

-Adelante, habla con total libertad

-Yo...-Dipper tosió, intentando recobrar la compostura. Entonces se puso serio-Se acabó, Gideon. Lo siento, eres un buen chico pero no me interesas de esa manera. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar -Dipper le dirigió una mirada totalmente seria, aunque estaba mortalmente nervioso.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querida. Lo entiendo

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Dipper, ante la aparente calma de Gideon

-Sí, claro, esas cosas pasan. No hay ningún problema-Gideon intento contener una mueca, haciendo que pareciera que tenia un extraño tic en la cara.

-Esta...bien-dijo el castaño, algo confuso- Yo tengo que irme...-señalando con el pulgar a su espalda antes de proceder a marcharse. Pero se paro a medio camino, culpable- Lo siento mucho- Dijo sin girarse, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

En cuando salio del restaurante, Dipper tropezó por culpa de los zapatos ajenos y casi cae al suelo. Dipper se tambaleo, intentando recuperar el equilibrio y el aliento, antes de apoyarse contra la pared del local, exánime.

Dipper se dejo caer hasta el suelo, sentado en contra la pared, intentando relajarse. De repente se sentia como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de pánico, mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, que de golpe era fuerte, rapida y descontrolada.

Despues de varios minutos, y de tomar aliento, Dipper había conseguido recobrar la calma. Pero con la calma vino la confusión. La confusión de porque había reacionado así al romper con Gideon. Vale, ir disfrazado como tu hermana para cortar con un chico no era el mejor de los planes, pero eso no justificaba la horrible sensación que había tenido Dipper en la boca del estomago desde que había entrado al restaurante, ni las ganas horribles que había tenido de salir de allí en cuanto se había dado cuenta de la falsa calma del albino ante la ruptura. En su interior Dipper sentía una extraña mezcla de sensaciones que no sabían exactamente cuales eran, ni de donde provenían.

Confuso levanto la mirada, mirando distraídamente las estrellas. A veces cuando Dipper tenia problemas miraba el cielo nocturno, intentado pensar. Pero aquella noche el cielo nocturno no le proporciono ninguna solución y Dipper acabó volviendo a La Cabaña de Misterio, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

* * *

Esto iba a continuar hasta el final del capitulo "The Hand that Rock The Mabel" pero...no sabía muy bien como hacerlo. Y este final me satisface. Igualmente no dejo cerrada la posibilidad de una continuación.


End file.
